Different Harry Potter
by ReadAlert
Summary: A series of one-shots about the manipulative Dumbledore who don't find the Harry Potter he and the wizarding-world expected and at the most bizarre and unbelieving places they never could imagening. Some might have nice Snape. Rated M just in case.
1. Different Harry

**Here are a story of one-shots where the manipulative Dumbledore finds a Harry Potter who isn't what he or the wizarding-world expected to be.**

**And if you wanna adopt some of the shots to a story you're all welcome to.**


	2. Lily's son

**Lily's son**

* * *

Harry Potter!" McGonagall called out and the Great hall fell silent and then whispering started to buzzing.

"Did she said Harry Potter?"

"THE Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with excitement to see his weapon beaten and broken ready to be manipulate as a good sacrifice-lamb, he had been worried that his weapon missed the train after according to his plan Hagrid forget to tell the brat how to get to the platform so he could bump into the Weasleys and befriend the youngest son Ronald Weasley in order to keep an eye on him and make sure he don't befriends the other houses and to keep him from studying.

He had giving the Weasley the instruction to keep an eye after a splitting image of James Poter with Lily Potter's eyes, but Molly Weasley reported that they didn't see him.

Snape only sneered at the thought to have another arrogant, attention-seeking Potter-brat to deal with.

But then a boy stepped up to the stool.

The boy was slightly tall for an eleven year old with a slim figure and dark-red straight hair passing his ears.

His beautiful face that showed that he in time would develope defined cheekbones radiated a quiet and mature calmness.

But then the teachers saw in shock and disbelief his eyes that radiated thirst for knowledge and observing calculation at his surroundings, Lily Potter's bright emerald-eyes.

"H- Harry Potter?" McGonagall stuttered out as the boy stopped beside her.

"Yes, professor," he said with a voice that was beginning to be a deep and dark-sounding bariton as he sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting-hat on Harry's head.

Dumbledore barely managed to hide his fury, how did the brat get rid of the glamour-charms, his plans depended that Harry should be a splitting image of James Potter with Lily's eyes.

Snape himself for a moment thought that he saw the girl he has loved since childhood and could feel tears sticking in his eyes.

The Hall didn't know what to believe when they saw the boy now identified as The-Boy-Who-Lived but they also couldn't help but admiring how beautiful he was, even some of the male-population blushed a bit by just looking at him.

After a moment the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"


	3. The fourth competer - NOT!

**The fourth competer in the Triwizard Tourment - NOT!**

**(A.N: Just an idea that stroke me about Harry vowes that he didn't entered the Triwizard Tournament and that he neither will compete in it which ends up with unsuspected consequences that destroy Dumbledore's evil plans.)**

* * *

Just then the blue flames turned reddish pink again and spitted out a piece of parchment that flew around in the air until Dumbledore could reach it and grabbed it.**  
**

He read it and barely managed to hold himself back to jump in the air of pure joy, this was just like he'd planned for the Potter-brat, whomever that was disguised as Moody had placed the brat in the tournament in order to lead him to Lord Voldemort that will return at the end of the semester.

He looked up and called out:  
Harry Potter!"

The whole Hall went silence and Harry could feel every eyes glare dagger at him.

Then everyone recovered from the shock and started to whispering things like "Unfair", Cheater", "Attention-seeking glory-hound" and stuffs like that.

Right this minute Harry's blood began to boil in pure rage as he began to think that this isn't very unusual.

In his first year when he lost his house 150 points they turned their backs to him only to act like nothing's happened after he saved the Philosopher's Stone from Quirrell who were a willing pawn of the spirit of Voldemort and then it was the Chamber of Secrets were everybody accused him to be the heir of Slytherin because he could talk to snakes.

"Harry Potter, will you please come up here?!" Dumbledore called out again.

Harry were silent for a moment before he finally spoke up.

"No."

Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, I didn't enter in the first place!" Harry snarled.

"Of course you would enter the tournament to fill up you arrogant head much more, Potter! Just like your father!" Snape sneered.

"Yeah, without even telling your best mate!" Ron accused.

Harry turned to the redhead in disbelief, how could he even think like that when he knew how much Harry hated his fame.

Finally having enough Harry held up his wand.

"I swear on my magic and life that I didn't entered the Triwizard Tournament, neither did I asked anybody to do it for me! So mote it be!" he vowed then he flick the wand.

"Lumos!" And a ball of light appeared on the end of the wand.

He looked around the Hall and put out the light-spell.

"As you can see I was telling the truth!" he said curtly.

Dumbledore was pounding inside, this wasn't how the brat was supposed to react.

"Be that way, but you have no other choice but to compete in the tournament, my boy," he said with a well-practiced sad tone.

"That's where you're wrong, old man!" Harry said making everybody gasp in shock at his disrespect "There's always a choice even if we don't like them!"

Before anybody could understand what he said Harry held up his wand again and said the most disbelieving words all the magicians ever had heard.

"I swear on my life that I will never ever compete in the Triwizard Tournament and if it means losing my magic so mote it be!" he vowed.

You were able to hear a needle hit the floor in the Hall as everybody looked at the raven-haired boy like some kind of unknown creature that had appeared out of nowhere.

Just then the wooden goblet started to slowly pulsing in a sky-blue glow indicating it was absorb Harry's magic.

Harry just looked at the goblet with a satisfied smile until he felt a sudden pain in his head and fell down on his knees.

Everybody looked at the boy, who breathed in pain, scared on if this was how it felt to lose their magic by the goblet.

Just then Harry's scar began to glow in a bright yellow-white color.

Dumbledore saw in horror that it wasn't Harry's magic that the goblet absorbed, it was the dark magic in the brat's scar.

Harry gasped and breathed heavily in pain as if his head felt like it was about to blow up holding one hand against the stone-floor to keep his balance and his vision started to pounding.

Just then he looked to be inside a room in front of an open fire in the fireplace and kneeling in front of him he saw Wormtail and a boy around his late twenties both looking frantically at him.

"M- Master... what i- is..." the cowardly rat stuttered out.

Then the vision disappeared and Harry felt to hurl as the pain grew stronger.

'_What's happening to me?!_' he thought frantically and suddenly he let out a long loud scream of agony and fear.

Just then out of the scar black smoke burst out and took the form of a demonic face that let out a terrifying blood-chilling scream in fear, agony and despair.

Everybody screamed in terror as the demonic figure was sucked toward the goblet and when they collided the goblet exploded.

Everybody took cover and when the shock waves had ceased the Hall looked at the ashing pieces of what was left of the destroyed goblet of flames.

Then they heard Harry gasp out followed by the sound of clothes that was beginning to be torn up.

The Hall turned around to Harry and before their eyes he started to grow.

He quickly started to tear up his tie, unbuttoning his shirt and untying and rip off his shoes while his outfit been torn up for his growing physique.

The sleeves was torn up in half and went down just by the elbows and the out-swelling shoulders and upper body-part teared up the pullover and shirt.

The the legs on his pants was ripped up and went down just by the knees and the socks was ripped up by the growing feet.

Finally Harry stood up so everybody could get a good look at him.

He had now the towering height about 1.78 m with the physique of an athlete and broader shoulder.

His face started to lose some of the baby-fat with developing defined cheekbones and his raven-hair wasn't so messy anymore but had a little touch of red emphasis.

But he didn't wore any glasses and there was no trace after the lightning bolt scar.

Harry looked in shock and disbelief on himself but a happy smile grew on his mouth, he felt like he'd been caught in a crowded bottle but now the cork had been popped out.

Now he felt so free, strong, fresh and healthy.

He had the sudden urge to scream out all his joy.

But then he remembered that he wasn't alone, he snapped out of it and saw how everybody looked at him.

He smirked in a gleeful manner.

"Looks like I finally had ruined the image of the Boy-Who-Lived," he said but fell silent when he heard his voice.

It already had began to deepening to a deep, dark-sounding, nasal baritone.


End file.
